


Worthy of You

by moxx04



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Vampire AU, ambassador!mina, badass nayeon, elite vampire council twice, except mina, self-indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxx04/pseuds/moxx04
Summary: "It’s too bright. It’s too loud. The world was in full blast and she doesn’t have a clue about what’s going on."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first year anniv in stan twitter and i figured i should get back to writing so i made this hehe enjoy! No proofreading occurred so...

It’s too bright. It’s too loud. The world was in full blast and she doesn’t have a clue about what’s going on.

It’s a real challenge even getting enough of her bearings to sit up and realize that she’s sitting on a small puddle of liquid. Whatever it is smells vaguely nice, but something about it isn’t quite right. Her eyes are having a hard time trying to adjust to the brightness of the lights around her.

She wipes her eyes with her hands to try and clear up her vision but it only adds a reddish hue. That’s when the dread sets in.

In fact, when she thinks about it, she doesn’t know where she is, and why the world doesn’t feel right. She doesn’t know why everything feels heightened, nor why she feels like jumping out of her skin is a good idea.

“Oh, we’ve found you,” she hears from a figure blocking out the light that has been blinding her.

The figure smells worried, and isn’t that an interesting thing to notice? She’s pretty sure that isn’t something normal that people do. But is she human? She has vague memories of being one, yes, but then she also has flashes about the night before, of tearing through flesh like it’s nothing but paper, and that couldn’t have done by a human.

“Who are you?” she croaks out, the sound unfamiliar to herself.

The figure approaches just as her vision clears up. Everything is still too bright but the figure is at least outstandingly clear now. It’s a woman, looking like she came straight from heaven with her chiseled jawline and short blonde hair. Something about this woman sets her off, so she follows her instincts and crouches low instead of her defenseless form just sitting up.

“Who are you?” she asks again, her tone low and threatening because her blood is calling out for her to defend herself, even if nothing makes sense at the moment.

“Please relax,” the woman says, very slowly reaching out to her. “I’m Yoo Jeongyeon, you know me, I mean you no harm.”

“Who am I? What happened to me?” she fires at the woman because the more time she spends conscious and aware of her surroundings, the less she feels safe.

There’s another presence nearby, exuding a strong sense of death, and it’s making her feel murderous. A strong part of her is baying for blood and it’s so confusing because she’s also hearing a voice inside her head.

-

_“Nayeonnie, you can do so much better than those hunters. I know you can,” a figure with a gummy smile says. She feels warm._

_-_

“If you don’t stop that incessant wave of bloodlust, I will kill you,” she calls out calmly, going against everything inside of herself telling her to skip the warning and just get down to the killing.

She stands up, realizing she has more control of the situation than the one standing in front of her and the one trying to hide somewhere nearby because the lingering feeling of bloodlust stopped. She doesn’t feel weak anymore, she feels like she can take on this person in front of her.

“Please calm down. Jihyo, please stop that. We both know we can’t handle her even if she’s confused like this,” this Jeongyeon calls out.

Another woman, this time a brunette with bright (red) eyes, comes into view.

“Just checking to see if she can still sense danger,” the brunette says.

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard, and she’ll kick your ass the next time we spar for that,” Jeongyeon says, a grin on her face.

The atmosphere is suddenly a lot less tense, no more danger pressing around her. She flexes her hand just to see if she has a good grip on herself and she does. She walks towards the two people in front of her and asks, once again, before she goes for the more violent option.

“Who am I?

They both look hesitant.

“You’re Im Nayeon. You’re our leader,” the newcomer says quietly.

The Nayeonnie on her dreams must be real then, but what is this about her being a leader. Lying here around what must be an alley doesn’t seem like a normal thing for leaders of whatever.

“What do I lead? What am I?”

“Our clan. We’re vampires,” Jeongyeon says.

“We need to get you to Dahyun so she can check out your injuries,” the brunette says, slowly smelling more and more worried.

She would laugh at the absurdity of it all if she didn’t feel like murdering the people in front her just a few minutes ago. That does not seem like a human thing so maybe she _is_ a vampire.

How wonderful.

She could make a big deal out of everything and freak out right now but she’s so tired and the two people in front of her look like they’re a second away from running if she decides to go on a rampage. The subtle hint of fear is nothing compared to the worry permeating the air, though, so she figures that it’s a safe option to go with these two.

“Take me home.”

-

Apparently, home is a modern mansion. The design is almost European with all the stone walls and floors but more mild, if she had to judge. It’s disconcerting to remember things about art but not about herself or these people around her. It’s making her head spin, how various logs of information are just there and within reach while some others are in a hazy tornado of memories.

“Dahyun!” Jihyo calls out from beside her.

She growls. That was way too loud and her ears are still sensitive from, well, being a vampire with good hearing apparently.

“Sorry about that, Nayeon. Ji could you please tone it down?” Jeongyeon tells the brunette. “We don’t know what happened to her yet and she seems pretty sensitive,” whispering the last part but she hears it anyway and gives the blonde a dirty look.

She is most definitely not sensitive. Everyone is just being annoying and she doesn’t know what’s happening.

“Oh, unnie!” an energetic, pale girl shouts from atop of the stairs they stopped at. “You look terrible!”

Must she suffer at the hands of these people? Perhaps this is all a dream and her life is actually normal and not filled with loud, energetic vampires who can’t tone down their voices.

“Are you a vampire?” she asks the girl.

“Uh,” the girl responds, looking to Jeongyeon for help while the blonde just shrugs. “Yeah, you turned me, remember?”

“I don’t,” she says honestly.

She turned someone into a vampire. Maybe she was amassing an army of the undead to take over the world. But that doesn’t seem like the kind of thing she would do, and these three don’t look that menacing when not threatened.

“Did I also turn you two?” asking her other companions.

“Yeah, you did,” Jihyo answers.

“Are there any others?” she asks again.

“We can gather all of them for you if you want,” Jeongyeon offers.

“Please. I would like that. Tell me who I am,” she says, then looks to this Dahyun girl that should be checking out her injuries. “Go to us when you have everyone. I think you said Dahyun was going to heal me.”

The pale girl perks up at that, not giving Jeongyeon or Jihyo enough time to respond before dragging her away.

She’s brought into a sterile room that has two queen-sized beds separated by a minifridge. Dahyun heads to the device and brings out a blood bag.

“Drink up, you have a shoulder wound that’s not healing yet,” Dahyun says.

She takes the bag and sips. No way she’s human, then. The liquid tastes way too good for her to be one. It’s similar to the pool of blood she was sitting in earlier, but this is more potent and quite honestly nice. It tastes like orange.

“Does all blood taste the same?” she asks.

“Nah, it depends on the person. Some of it is dietary but it also has something to do with the human’s compatibility with a vampire,” Dahyun answers.

“You seem to know a lot about this.”

“We live in a progressive world, unnie! And you’re actually part of why it’s like this now.”

“How so?”

“You fought for human and vampire equality when everyone else was against it,” the young-looking girl starts while also checking her shoulder. “It helps that you’re centuries old, the oldest vampire discovered till this day, actually.”

So she’s an old vampire. She looks at a mirror hanging in the wall and sees that there’s a reflection. She looks no older than 20. The wound in her shoulder is closing up but near her temple isn’t yet so she shows it to Dahyun. She hisses at whatever it is Dahyun is dabbing at the previously unseen wound there.

“So vampires have reflections?” she tries to ask so she can focus on something other than that sharp pain.

“Yes, it’s not like back then when humans assumed we didn’t have any. That was mostly because we’re too fast for them to catch our reflection,” Dahyun answers absentmindedly. “Damn, you got sliced with something soaked in wolfsbane. No wonder you’re confused.”

“So I take it that I got into a fight?”

“It’s more than likely. It’s weird though, because no one can beat you. I wonder who got this lucky shot in,” Dahyun finishes her dabbing and offers her another blood bag.

This time, the blood tastes like candy. Must be high sugar levels on this one.

All this blood is making her sleepy. That’s kind of weird. It doesn’t seem like a good feature for a predator, weakening after getting sustenance.

“Does this happen a lot?” she asks groggily.

“What does?” Dahyun asks back, tilting her head like a puppy.

“The sleepiness,” she says, heading to the bed on the right.

She’s probably ruining the sheets but if they’re mad about that, she’ll just wash it when she’s more functional. She feels decidedly lighter but something in her head is so heavy. She lets it sink her down into oblivion.

-

When she wakes, everyone is around her.

And she knows who she is.

“Park Jihyo, you’re an annoying idiot, you know that?” she calls out her normally responsible friend.

“Are you good now?” Jihyo laughs at her.

“As good as it gets when you get into a fight involving wolfsbane,” she responds.

She gets up and tries to smile at everyone in the room. Her head is less heavy but there’s still a vague throbbing in her temple.

Not to mention the emotional scar that’s been opened up again in light of last night.

“It’s not like you to get beat up like this, unnie,” Tzuyu says from her corner of the room.

“I tore apart whoever it is that did this to me, but that was after I got sliced in the head. Everything else is hazy after that so I probably dragged myself away from people to pass out somewhere in peace after killing the bastard,” she explains.

“If it were anyone else that found you--” Jeongyeon starts off.

“I would have killed them and gotten in trouble for it, I know,” she says. “But I didn’t even hurt you. I was hearing—well let’s just say my conscience was helping even when I wanted to kill you two for threatening me,” she says seriously.

There’s a tense silence at that.

Everyone was remembering why no one should mess with Nayeon. Everything she did, she did for one person, the only person that loved her both as a human and as what she is now. And yes, she loved her friends dearly, but everyone knows how torn up she is inside that she couldn’t save that one person she wanted most in life.

Im Nayeon, the world’s most ancient and powerful vampire, unspoken leader of the vampire council, and sire of the elite vampires heading the peace talks with humans. Impressive. Untouchable. But god damn it if she wouldn’t give away all of that for just one last chance to save M—

“Please don’t go there again, unnie,” Momo whispers, already looking devastated for her.

She softens at that. Of course Momo would know that she’s close to beating herself up over past mistakes again.

“I’m sorry. I won’t,” she smiles softly. “But I _am_ going to take a shower and wash off this grime on me,” she tells everyone. “Thank you for coming when I asked you to.”

“We have to discuss the new blood regulations being passed through anyway,” Sana speaks up, trying to dispel the melancholy with work.

That was nice.

“I’ll be back in less than an hour, you guys can start without me,” she says before heading to the comfort of her room.

-

In every place she owns in the world, the bathrooms in her home are luxurious. Having turned into a vampire during the 7th century, she’s had a lot of time to gather wealth.

Standing under the piping hot water, it’s like she can feel her warmth again. It’s been so long since she’s actually felt it but it’s nice to have a sort of remembrance of it if nothing else.

Her early beginnings happened right here in Seoul. She doesn’t know what happened to her, doesn’t remember ever being attacked and turned. She simply _was_ one day. It wasn’t pretty, her past. She did terrible things. But she tried to change all that when she got tired of the endless human suffering she found in Korea and left for Japan.

It was during the Daidō era, nothing of note about it if she were to recall. Just another passing of time in her long, long life. Except that’s where she met the person she could never fully let go of.

In a hot spring, after a day of killing.

-

_She was covered in blood. Filthy._

_These humans smelled and tasted terrible, but less gamey than the deer and other animals she sometimes settled for._

_But then again, she did tend to go for the warriors._

_She really shouldn’t expect any better._

_The night is over and it’s a new morning, so she decided to get cleaned up in a nearby spring._

_An alluring scent was leading her there too, what a nice surprise._

_When she exited the tree line, she witnessed a sight she didn’t really expect. There was a goddess in the water, her eyes closed and breathing even. Her smell was that of lavender and a hint of mint. How utterly appetizing._

_But looking at this person, she doesn’t feel any of her usual bloodlust._

_She wonders what to do because her usual instinct is to attack until no one can bother her. Something inside of her is holding her off from doing just that. So instead, she takes off her messy clothes and gets into the water._

_This human must be incredibly dense or have absolutely no sense of self-preservation, because she doesn’t stir from her relaxed state._

_She hasn’t had any use for the language she’s picked up on her travels, but she figured that now was a good time as any._

_“Greetings,” she started._

_And finally, the woman opens her eyes._

_They were the warmest shade of brown she’s ever seen. She was transfixed._

_“You’re bleeding,” were the first words she spoke in her mellow tone._

_She briefly wondered if this was what her victims felt before their untimely demise when she decided to be playful with their will._

_“The blood. It is not mine,” she explained._

_“You’re the savior that’s been roaming our land then, yes?” the girl smiled at her._

_She frowned at that. Savior? She was killing men._

_“The men you have killed, they have made it habit to ransack our village,” the girl explained. “So thank you.”_

_She did not reply to that._

_She did notice that these men were not good men, but she never meant it to save people. Call it annoyance at humans that took advantage of others just because they were more powerful. She was the most powerful, after all._

_“Do you need a place to stay?” the woman offered._

_“Why do you offer a stranger a place in your life?” she asked, because no human should be this trusting of a killer._

_“You look lonely.”_

_She could kill the woman where she sits. She could watch how the red would stain the pristine water, but she felt something getting tugged inside of her. Something settling._

_“Then I am at your mercy,” she responds._

_“Let’s go.”_

_-_

Her mate. She thinks of as she heads to the council room.

How tragic that the idea would only come into existence centuries later. In the faraway lands of Europe, where other vampires sprouted and killed whoever they wished for a time.

Fighting for human lives always went easier when they could be the vampires’ only thread left connected to humanity.

Of course not everyone appreciated that thread. Some even went as far as killing the people that tethered them to their morality. She could never imagine that for herself. In fact, she went killing such vampires for a long time before she went back to Korea and met her sires.

“—the terms have been agreed upon,” Jihyo finishes.

“What terms?” she asks, as she sits on the only empty seat left, the one they always leave for her at the head of the table, opposite of Jihyo.

“The latest demands we gave them,” Chaeyoung grins at her. “We’re finally getting to enforce our rules on the vampires here in Korea.”

“Of course the means would have to come from us but we have—” Jeongyeon says before she interrupts.

“Me. That’s good. Maybe there will be less human officers harmed while on duty,” she smiles softly.

“We only have a contract signing left,” Jihyo tells her excitedly.

Everyone in the room is feeling happy, a sugary scent filling up the place. Momo’s eyes are shining bright at this, even Tzuyu can’t keep a smile from creeping up on her face.

“I couldn’t be more proud of everyone here,” she says to everyone.

Jihyo tells her more of the final settlements and she reminds herself to reserve the following day for this momentous event. She would rather stay at home and let Jihyo handle it by herself but the younger one keeps insisting that Nayeon is the only one suited to finalize this agreement.

She would argue more but everyone else seems to be backing Jihyo on this so it’s pointless.

She exits the room as everyone else does, heading to their own rooms in the place.

It may not be conventional but it’s family.

“She would have loved this,” she whispers to herself.

-

The next day, she finds herself dressed in her usual black long coat, dress shirt and pants in front of Soul, literally a place of peace reserved for events such as this. She was probably cheesy naming the building after buying it, but it’s what united humans and vampires at their core, after all.

It also doesn’t hurt that Soul is at the heart of Seoul. Jeongyeon will forever mock her for that.

She was actually running a bit late. She’d hurry more if it wasn’t on purpose, but since she’s being slow intentionally because of nerves, she takes her time walking up the stairs instead of the elevator.

When she nods to the guard standing by the meeting room, and the door is opened, she is met with the sweetest scent she’s ever smelled.

Lavender and mint.

She looks at the human ambassador, standing up and in mid handshake with Jihyo.

Their eyes meet and her eyes are the warmest shade of brown.

“It’s nice to meet you, Im Nayeon,” the woman greets with a gummy smile.

“It’s nice to meet you Miss…” she greets back automatically.

“Mina. Myoui Mina. Do you want to finalize the terms?” she asks nicely, warmth seeping into her voice.

“I am at your mercy,” she says, stunned.

“Let’s go,” the woman laughs softly.

Just like that, her world is shaken to the core.


	2. Chapter 2

Jihyo watches the proceedings with keen eyes. What she observes surprises her, to say the least. She’s never seen Nayeon quite so taken with anyone, human or vampire. She shares a look with Jeongyeon whose presence probably doesn’t even register to Nayeon at the moment since she’s at the back of the room.

Mina was a nice woman, she had to be to be able to deal with them with genuine respect and no fear. Even if society is more tolerant nowadays, there are still those who can’t remove the fear of something more powerful than they are. Maybe the lack of shock from the woman has Nayeon confused.

“I—Is that all?” Nayeon stutters.

Stutters. That never happens. What is becoming of this world?

Mina laughs softly at that, looking mightily amused at the world’s most dangerous creature who could be passed off as a harmless bunny right now. What even?

“Yes, Ms. Im. Your patrol schedules will now be upheld and more blood banks will provide care for those patrollers,” Mina clarifies for the lost vampire.

“Do, uh—” Nayeon tries to say.

Everything was so normal this morning. She woke up, grabbed a bloodbag from the fridge, and went to Soul. She discussed the proceedings with Mina and everything was almost good to go except Nayeon was very obviously delaying her arrival. But now? It’s like she’s suddenly in an alternate universe.

“Do you—Are you free this afternoon?” her sire finally manages to ask.

“I have to file this historic contract at the office,” Mina smiles, contemplating the unspoken offer.

Nayeon looks like a kicked puppy. Jihyo feels like the world will come away from under her feet at any moment.

“But I’m free this Saturday,” Mina continues, taking Nayeon out of her very obvious misery.

“Oh!” her sire exclaims, “Would you like to go on a walk with me?”

If she wasn’t so enthralled by this interaction, she would be facepalming so hard. This woman could stare down every politician or wannabe vampire youngling but an affirmative from this human has her willing to act like a schoolgirl with a massive crush. Astonishing.

“A walk?” Mina asks, confused.

“Ah—Is that not a good leisurely activity? It’s probably presumptuous to invite you over to my place and going out for drinks wouldn’t be fun for you because, well I don’t get drunk nor would I like to drink blood in front of you,” Nayeon rambles.

Mina just laughs.

“A walk then,” the ambassador finally acquiesces. “I’ll even bring my dog, Ray.”

“Yes, that would be perfect.”

Her sire looks…like a lovestruck idiot.

-

Jeongyeon was very interested in the current happenings. In all of their years together, she’s never seen Nayeon like this. The closest that ever came was with Momo, but it was a short-lived hope that just never settled with Nayeon.

Her sire was a very conflicted person. Something about a dark and terrible past she’d rather not visit. Even now, she was a living legend. They talk of her monstrous crusade across Europe, killing her own kind and protecting the humans. It’s a little-known fact for the humans but there are a few who know of her identity.

She can’t imagine living alone for so long the way Nayeon did, and when she would talk to the woman about it, she would get this heartbreaking smile on her face that Jeongyeon loathed with a passion.

_“I wasn’t alone for a few years.”_

And later when Momo and Sana, still humans, came along, Nayeon would finally tell her of her mate who smelled of lavender and mint. Who was apparently the most beautiful woman in the world. It was something of an issue that Momo reminded her of the girl, but the scent was wrong and it wreaked havoc on her sire.

When shit happened and turning the Japanese girls were the only way to save their lives, she would forever keep a girl who reminded her of a love lost by her side, and promised to treat her like family, willing to lay down her life so easily like does with every one of them.

The room smells like lavender and mint now. So while Jihyo looks confused at the situation and looks a moment away from fainting, she is just shocked at the possibility.

Could her lonely and tired friend finally catch a break? Is this finally fate deciding the woman has gone through enough troubles and pain in life?

She hopes so.

-

It was all so surreal to Nayeon. It was her. Her mate, no doubt about it.

It was the smile, the smell, the eyes, everything.

Except the lack of recognition in those same warm brown eyes.

But she figures that was a small thing considering the impossibility of her being alive. She spent around 8 centuries rampaging through Europe, trying to erase the pain she felt after losing the love of her life to vampires who ravaged an entire village.

She was still ashamed for having been one of those gods-forsaken creatures once upon a time. But she found her way back with the help of her mate. It was such a simple story. A monster finding the one thing that made them want to repent and be better. Too bad they took that away.

She would never regret killing countless vampires who thought humans were beneath them. They were weak and arrogant, a terrible combination if you asked her. And she had absolutely nothing to lose when she went on that rampage.

That’s probably why she’s the oldest vampire on record. She killed off so many of her kind that appeared at her time.

“Are you okay?” Jihyo asks, breaking her musings.

“Yeah, of course,” she says automatically.

“What happened back there?” Jihyo continues.

“What happened where?” she tries to brush off.

A frown starts forming on the younger’s face. Only Jeongyeon and Momo would know why she acted the way she did. Why right now, all she wanted was to be by Myoui Mina’s side and never leave.

“Our boss has finally met her match, Ji,” Jeongyeon answers for her.

And then it clicks for the younger one. She would give it less than 3 minutes before everyone in their family would know about it.

“Can this ride really not get faster?” she asks, suddenly feeling stifled in the closed space and with her damned feelings suddenly resurfacing.

“Not unless you want me to hit some pedestrians on the way home, no,” Jeongyeon laughs at her.

She snorts at that. Typical Jeongyeon who knows just how to ease her moods.

“Okay, but a walk?” Jihyo opens up again, “I’m pretty sure that’s not a normal date.”

“Who says so?” Jeongyeon interjects.

“Everyone? Come on, walks are for domestic couples who own pets together,” the brunette says while laughing.

That does indeed sound right. But it was too late to retract her offer. Mina gave her her number but it seems highly inappropriate to not keep her word.

“Is it really that bad a choice?” she asks.

“Don’t listen to this idiot,” Jeongyeon smirks at the youngest. “She’s barely been in a date for years either.”

Jihyo just huffs at that. She feels warm all over because of the interaction between these two. They were a family of eight but these two were made for each other.

Just like she was made for…well she’d have to see if that still holds true.

-

Mina was amused at the random turn of events after the law was passed. Somehow, when she tried to picture the famous—or infamous if you ask certain people—Im Nayeon, she pictured someone larger than life itself. The impression she got was…fragility.

There is always going to be admiration from her towards the mysterious vampire. She was a human, through and through, but she can’t understand why some people are so heavily prejudiced towards vampires when the most powerful ones are fighting for them. She believes that humans and vampires can live together in peace.

When she graduated college, she knew she was meant for public service. No position seemed better than becoming a human ambassador for vampire relations. She put in the work for it and got it after 7 long, arduous years. She’s yet to be jaded, thankfully. A healthy dose of hope and working alongside the best people in South Korea helped with that.

The day finally came when the vampire council’s appeal for vampire military protection and she was to be the head of the human side. Meeting Park Jihyo and Yoo Jeongyeon was surreal, but she kept herself strictly professional. She wanted to tell them how much she was thankful for their fight, but the little girl that was saved by vampires once upon a time could wait.

Im Nayeon had no such qualms, stuttering and staring at her. She’d call it unprofessional but she’s still human and quite frankly, the vampire was a work of art. She doesn’t know how she remained calm during the interaction but it really did happen. She was going on a walk with Im Nayeon.

She was lightly panicking.

****

**_xxx-xxxx_ **

_Hello, Mina. Which park do you want to go to?_

_Nayeon?_

**_xxx-xxxx_ **

_Yes, it’s me._

_Oh. The park near JYP University is nice._

_Do you know the place?_

**_Nayeon_ **

_Yes, I will figure it out. See you tomorrow._

_6 pm._

_See you then._

That was last night. She was already with Ray in the park. What would they even be talking about? There’s nothing special about her. Why was this happening—

“Hello,” she hears a voice say from right beside her.

She’d deny it to the end of her days, but she jumps at the sudden presence. She startles them both with her reaction, Nayeon suddenly flashing about 10 yards away from her. She can’t stop the giggle rising up from her. Ray barks in agreement.

“Hello, Nayeon,” she greets, gesturing for the woman to come closer again.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know—I usually have much more tact than this,” Nayeon says, cringing at her own words.

“Cute,” she mutters under her breath.

Vampire hearing is way more powerful. Nayeon ducks her head, and Mina has a feeling that if vampires could blush, Nayeon would be red right now.

“Why the lack of tact then?” she asks, prompting the girl to look up.

“Something about you, I guess,” the ancient vampire says.

And maybe it’s the sugary words said by this painfully vulnerable vampire, but she thinks that it wouldn’t be hard at all to fall for this person. Those blood red eyes are bleeding with emotions she can’t unravel right now.

“Flatterer,” she says, because what else is there to say?

They start walking, Ray leading the both of them. There’s a peaceful quiet for a while, they just walk together a few inches apart, watching everyone else around them.

“Do you want to play 20 questions?” Nayeon offers.

“Sure,” she replies. “Would you like to go first?”

“Are you Japanese?” the vampire dives right into it.

“Yeah, I am. This doesn’t count as my question but how did you know?”

“Call it a gut feeling,” Nayeon smirks at her, but continues in a sadder tone, “I’ve only ever seen eyes as bright as yours in Japan when I was young.”

She blushes at that. Who wouldn’t? Why does Nayeon seem so open to her? She doesn’t know how to handle the situation.

“Your turn,” she’s prompted.

“What do you want me to call you?” she decides to start off simple.

“You really want to waste one question when you can call me whatever you want?” Nayeon smiles at her.

“Well I don’t know if Nayeon is something you’re comfortable with hearing from a stranger,” she pouts.

“You can call me, Nayeon,” the vampire indulges her. “And I won’t be wasting my next question. I’ll just go ahead and call you Mina.”

“Some would say that that’s impolite,” she teases.

“But you’re not one of those people, are you?” Nayeon says, almost too assured with herself.

“Fortunately, you can call me anything too.”

“Next question then,” Nayeon says aloud. “What’s your favorite color?”

Ray runs ahead when she reaches down to remove the leash. A bit of exercise to run off her dog’s energy wouldn’t be bad. She and Nayeon just sit down on the grass.

“Red.”

“Any particular reason?” Nayeon asks further.

“It’s life, death, and love, all in one. I think that’s beautiful,” she answers honestly.

“You’re a mystery I’m going to have to unravel, aren’t you?” Nayeon marvels.

And with anyone else, that would sound too forward. But with this person looking at her like she’s going to disappear any second now, she’s just puzzled. And warm.

“I could say the same for you,” she tells Nayeon.

“I’d say I’m pretty easy to figure out,” Nayeon smiles, and something about her smile breaks her heart.

“My turn,” she says. “Why do I feel like I’ve known you before?”

Because her mind might be telling her that she’s only met this person yesterday, but her chest feels about ready to cave in any moment now with how heavy and loaded the conversation is. That’s not something you feel for a stranger. That’s something you’d feel for someone you’ve lost along the way. She would know.

Nayeon is quiet for a while, just looking at the sunset sinking into Seoul’s skyline. Mina looks at her and feels so much pain and sadness radiating from this powerful being beside her.

“Maybe you’ve loved me in another life,” Nayeon says jokingly, but something about it feels real.

The moment is ruined when the vampire’s phone goes off. She seems to be on the verge of ignoring it but Mina knows how important Nayeon must be to everyone around her. So she gestures to the phone and the woman smiles apologetically at her before flashing a few feet away.

Ray comes to her then, bringing a stick that he undoubtedly wants to play fetch with. She complies, standing up and throwing it.

“I’m sorry Mina, Jihyo has found some unsavory people they need my help with,” Nayeon looks pained.

“It’s okay,” she replies. “But do you perhaps have another question for me before you leave?”

“I—uh,” Nayeon fiddles with her hands, looking down again. “Do you want to go out again sometime?”

“I’d really like that.”

“I’ll text you again?”

“Is that a question?” she laughs a bit.

“I’ll text you again,” Nayeon repeats like it’s the most important thing in the world.

“Okay then,” she grins at the determined vampire. “I’ll look forward to it, so make sure that you’re going to be in one piece after whatever it is you’re going to do.”

“I promise. I’ll come back to you.”

Nayeon gives her one last smile before she turns away and disappears.

She’ll come back.

The promise settles in Mina’s chest just as Ray nudges her with his nose.

She can’t wait for next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me on twitter @_moxx04a lmao this was so conversation-heavy i'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Should i continue???


End file.
